


Dance For You

by DanversLance04



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Actress Nicole, F/F, Happy Ending, Nicole and Waverly are paired up for Dancing With The Stars, Professional Dancer Waverly, dwts au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: Wayhaught AU where actress Nicole Haught and professional dancer Waverly Earp are partnered up together for Dancing With The Stars





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole glaced down at her phone which had just lit up.  
A text from Shae, Nicole’s girlfriend of two years, had arrived.  
Nicole smiled. It was their date night, and the happy couple was staying in and relaxing together. Being a famous actress meant that it was impossible to go anywhere without being recognised, so going out meant being swarmed by people either wanting to take a picture or getting something signed. Nicole didn’t mind this; she enjoyed meeting fans. But it bothered Shae, so whenever possible they would avoid the public. Another reason why opting to stay at home was a better idea was because Nicole was planning to propose. It was something she’d been planning for quite a while and wanted it to be something private. She was waiting for the right time to propose; when she had no upcoming projects so that she could focus entirely on the wedding and the preparations that came along with it. Now was the perfect time. 

 

“I’ll be there soon”

Nicole picked up the phone and sent her a smiley face emoji back. Shoving her hand in the pockets of her tuxedo, she fumbled nervously with the small velvet box. Inside it was a 14 carat diamond ring, which although looked beautiful displayed in the box, Nicole believed that it was going to look even better on her beloved’s finger. She started pacing around the spacious room, stopping every now and then to arrange something. She wanted everything to be perfect. After all, this was going to be a night she was going to remember her whole life. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity of fixing the ornaments in the living room and glancing into the mirror a thousand times to check her clothes, the doorbell rang and the redhead eagerly rushed to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Shae, dressed in casual attire. The smile on Nicole’s face widened as she moved aside so that her lover could pass through.  
“Hi”, she greeted her as she leaned in to kiss her. However, Shae pushed her away slightly without a word.  
She never did this before.  
The actress stood there staring at her, confused.  
“Is something wrong?”, her voice breaking slightly.  
She knew something was wrong. Spending two years with the same person means that you start realise instantly when something is wrong with your significant other. 

“We need to talk”

These words made Nicole’s heart sink.  
She wasn’t dumb. She knew what those words meant.  
Instinctively, her fingers wrapped around the precious box in her pocket.  
“What’s wrong?”, she softly whispered as they both sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room. Nicole gently placed her hand on Shae’s knee, hoping that the small gesture would ease her.  
Even as they were sitting down, she refused to look Nicole in the eyes, knowing damn well that she couldn’t face her.  
Shae took a deep breath and sighed, and then placed her hand on top of Nicole’s.

“We should break up.”

These four words hit Nicole like a ton of bricks to the heart.

It took her a second to process the sentence the person she was about to propose to had uttered.  
The love of her life had just told her that didn’t want to remain in a relationship with her.  
Nicole felt her heart break into four million pieces.  
Truth be told, she had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. Her girlfriend – well, ex-girlfriend now – had been acting weird for the past couple of weeks – cancelling dates, spending an abnormal amount of time away from her and similar activity.  
She opened her mouth, but closed it again. She didn’t have any words. Tears started to well up behind her eyes, but she was determined to stay strong.  
At least for now.

She opened her mouth again. This time words managed to crawl out.  
“Is there a reason why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, of course it’s not you! You’re amazing but…this isn’t what I want. I’m sorry”  
Nicole didn’t know what to make of that or how to react.  
She shook her head. It was the only thing she managed to do.  
She had never been in this situation. Usually she was the one breaking up with people, not the one being broken up with. 

 

“I- I should go. I’m sorry for hurting you like this.” She stood up, but before Nicole could react, she had already walked away and out the door. Nicole tried to chase after her, but by the time she ran out the door, Shae was nowhere to be seen. She bit her lower lip and pulled out the small box from the pocket of her tuxedo.

It was at that moment that the tears which were welled up behind her eyes escaped, and she fell down to the ground on her knees, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Wayhaught in the first couple of chapters, but there will be Wayhaught soon :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole was at an all-time low.

Her breakup with Shae destroyed her both mentally and emotionally. She hardly ever left her house anymore, and when she did, it was to go to drink her emotions away at Shorty’s. She had no work or projects to focus on, so she stopped taking care of herself. She stopped talking to many of her friends. She stopped asking her acting agent (who was a close friend of hers) to get her auditions. None of her old hobbies seemed to interest her anymore or cheer her up. All she did was drink and pity herself. To describe her as miserable would be an understatement. 

Her acting agent, Jeremy, was one of the only people who knew about the breakup. He knew her well enough by now to know that since she was devastated, Shorty’s became her second home. So after avoiding him for a while, he realised he needed to talk to his friend face-to-face.  
Sure enough, he found her at Shorty’s with a drink in her hand. It was obvious that she was going through a hard time. She looked worn out and in pain, and had bags under her eyes. As he hopped onto a barstool beside her, she didn’t say a word. She simply kept on staring down at her drink with a sad look on her face.

The silence was defeaning. Jeremy cleared his throat.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”, he asked softly  
His friend remained silent for a while.  
The silence loomed over them for a while longer, before Nicole spoke.  
“I loved her. I really did.”

Seeing his friend so devasted made his heart break.  
He nodded slowly. “I know you did. But heartbreak is a part of life. This too shall pass though.”  
Without warning, Nicole leaned in and wrapped her arms around her friend’s torso, and buried her face into his jacket.  
“It hurts”, she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. Although her voice was muffled by the jacket, you could hear the pain in it.  
He wrapped his arms around the redhead and started to rub her arm to comfort her.  
“It’s going to be alright. It won’t be easy. You’re going to think that you’ll never be happy again, or that you’re never going to find anyone else. You’re going to feel angry, sad and worthless. But you, Nicole Haught, are one of the strongest and bravest people I know. It will be difficult and painful, but it will get better. You’ll get out of this. I believe in you. It may take a long time to heal, but you’ll get there eventually. And I’m going to be here throughout every step of the way. Remember, everything happens for a reason.”  
By the time Jeremy finished his speech, he realised that Nicole was sobbing her heart out as she tried to say something. Eventually, she lifted her head up and smiled at him, tears streaming down her cheek.  
“Thank you”, she said. Her words were barely audible.  
“You should go home and relax”, he suggested as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. She simply shook her head at that suggestion.  
“Home reminds me too much of…her”  
“Come stay with me for a while. Till you get back on your feet. Stay as long as you want. How does that sound?”  
Nicole smiled. “I’d love that. Thank you.”  
“Let’s get you home!” He said with a chuckle as he playfully ruffled Nicole’s hair.

 

For the following weeks, Jeremy made it his goal to make sure his new roommate returned back to her normal lifestyle. Every morning, he would make her join him on his daily morning jog around the neighbourhood, and afterwards he took her to his favourite café for a healthy breakfast. When they returned back home, Nicole would play some video games as Jeremy worked on landing auditions and interviews for his clients. Tuesday was dedicated to going out, and each time they would do something fun, such as watch a movie or play a round of laser tag. On other days, they would try something new at home, like painting or trying out a new recipe. A fresh start was just what Nicole needed to make her feel like her old self again. Her beautiful smile had once again become a permanent addition to her face. 

Jeremy was passionate about his work. Maybe he was even a borderline workaholic. Nicole wasn’t a huge fan of this and hated it when he left in the middle of something to handle a business call. So when Jeremy got a call as they were eating the quesadillas they had made earlier, she wasn’t happy at all that he was leaving during dinner. Before getting up and answering the call, he gave an apologetic look to Nicole and mouthed “I’m sorry”.  
He returned to the table a couple of minutes later with a look of disbelief on his face.  
“Who was that?”, Nicole asked as she tilted her head.  
A huge smile appeared on his face. “…I think you have a new project”  
Her face lit up. “What is it?”  
“How would you, Nicole Haught, like to be a contestant on the next season of Dancing with The Stars?”  
Nicole’s jaw dropped. She stood up from her chair and chuckled. “Are you serious?”  
Jeremy nodded, and she ran up to him and engulfed him in a tight hug.  


Nicole was truly happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> No Wayhaught in the first couple of chapters, but there will be Wayhaught soon :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
